


The Thought that Counts

by HAL1500



Series: HAL's Hellmouth Hundreds [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAL1500/pseuds/HAL1500
Summary: The mug origin story you didn’t know you needed...
Relationships: Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles
Series: HAL's Hellmouth Hundreds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015813
Kudos: 13





	The Thought that Counts

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done before (and better!) but I had to take care of this headcanon caused by “Something Blue” (S04 E09). Set probably some point between “Some Assembly Required” and “The Dark Age” in S02.

“Hey, England! Catch!”

Miraculously, Giles did.

“Hullo, Jenny. What’s this?”

“Your contact at the museum was tons of help. This is to show you my appreciation.”

It was a mug. Garish yellow, with “Kiss the Librarian” emblazoned on it. He regarded it with horror.

Seeing his expression, Jenny grinned, “Well, it’s the thought that counts, right?”

He raised his eyebrows. “And you thought, ‘He’ll absolutely hate this but feel compelled to use it anyway. I must purchase it forthwith.’”

She held her hands up. “Ok, you got me!”

Then her gaze turned molten. “Plus, I could always use a reminder.”


End file.
